Conventional speaker devices that have been disclosed include a speaker device in which piezoelectric vibrators are arranged to emit sound waves generated through vibration (see Patent Literature 1, for example). In this speaker device, a plurality of piezoelectric vibrators is attached to a substrate in such a way that each piezoelectric vibrator is pressed against a support member as much as possible so that the piezoelectric vibrators are uniform in height and orientation from the substrate to the extent possible. This can reduce variations in orientation and phase shifts in sound waves emitted by each piezoelectric vibrator, resulting in increased directivity.